


Heavy Star Wars Episode I

by mredthefed



Series: Heavy Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mredthefed/pseuds/mredthefed
Summary: Star Wars with a ROCKIN’ soundtrack! Action, adventure, and galactic dog fights with a soundtrack inspired by Heavy Metal the Movie. It’s a whole new way to experience Star Wars!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Heavy Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077698
Collections: Star Wars





	Heavy Star Wars Episode I

Are you ready to rock in a galaxy far, far away?

Heavy Star Wars does the unthinkable . . . replace the original soundtrack with a soundtrack inspired by Heavy Metal the movie. It add music video style editing to the action sequences, while trimming away some of the fat, some sequences changed around and sometimes new sequences added to create a new way to experience Star Wars!

I was inspired after a move, going through a divorce and being in a low point. My buddies had just helped me move to my new place, and I wanted to watch Star Wars but they were passed out. So I throw on Revenge of the Sith on the big screen with the volume off so I wouldn’t wake up my buddies..and I’m watching the intro and say to myself...what if Star Wars was made in the style of Heavy Metal the Movie...

Track list:  
Sammy Hagar - Heavy Metal  
Where It’s At - Beck  
Anybody There - Rainbow  
Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top  
One Fine Day - The Offspring  
Hell’s Bells - AC/DC  
White Room - Cream  
Highway Star - Deep Purple  
Paranoid - Black Sabbath  
Tatsunoko Productions Co. - Battle Of The Planets  
Cheap Trick - I Must be Dreamin’  
Detroit Rock City - KISS  
Psycho Killer - Talking Heads  
House of the Rising Sun - The Animals


End file.
